The Heart Inside
by BookLoverByHeart
Summary: My own personal veiws of how Twilight should have been or close to what it had been!
1. Sights of the Very First

There he sat and I just stared at him, unable to move, unable to answer the Trig question Jessica was askin me. I just sat there and stared. Suddenly, his eyes met mine. I gasped and turned my head swiftly. I peeked through the screen my hair had made and looked at him. He was turned, talking to the beautiful redheaded girl that had arrived this morning. Through my dim screen, I saw that he was laughing...no was it silent shouting? No it had to be laughing, he was smiling. Again his eyes met mine and I turned around all the way this time. I grabbed my bag and ran to my truck. When I was in the cab safe from the rain and the startling stares of the Cullen boy I exhaled. What was that boy's problem? How did he know I was staring at him? I cleared my head of these thoughts and started up the engines and drove home. When I was parked in the driveway I ran into the house because the rain was just getting started. I hung my jacket on the peg next to door and got out my books. I couldn't concentrate. All I could see were his gorgeous blood red eyes. I decided books could wait and figured Charlie would be frustrated if I didn't have dinner cooking when he came home. I got out the items for fried chicken when the phone rang. I dashed over to the cradle and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I breathed. "Hey Bella! It's Jessica, I don't think I got your answer for that Trig question." I racked my brain trying to remeber the question and then suddenly remebered. "Well...Umm...Jessica I don't know the answer for that precise question but if you don't mind, I have to go cook dinner." Silence. "Oh...Well...Ok then. Bye Bella!" Click. The line was dead. I walked back over to the stove and started the oil and prepared the chicken. When I had the last bits of chicken in the pan, Charlie walked in. "Hi, Dad!" I yelled from the kitchen. I heard his gun belt being hung up and boots walking towards the kitchen. I scooped up the last of the chicken and sat it on the table in front of Charlie. "Wow Bella, it sure does smell good. I don't know how I lived with my cooking." I rolled my eyes and fixed myself a plate. I carried the plate out the backdoor and sat on the porch railings. I ate the meal while listening to the sounds of the forest. I heard mostly bugs, and then I heard crunching like feet stepping on leaves or paper. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw him standing there in the small trail clearing. I gasped and my fork dropped to the floor. Before I could even get off the railing to retrieve the fork he was there picking it up. Staring at me, my fork in his hands. I stared at his red eyes. "Ho-...How did you get over here this fast-t-t?" I stuttered. He ignored me and sat the fork down on the end of the railing in front of me and was gone in a flash. I sat there in aww, just staring at were he had been when I had first spotted him. I grabbed the fork and my plate and walked into the house. Charlie was up washing the dishes and said, "You treat me like I am a little kid, let me do some of the work and you go do the last of that homework. All I could do was nod. I set down my untouched food and grabbed my bag. When I was out of Charlies veiw, I grabbed a small bottle of sleeping meds off the coffee table. I took one of the small pills out and swallowed it. I set the bottle back were I had found it and ran up to my room. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, hoping to get the strange taste out of my mouth. I didn't leave. I turned on the shower and waited for the steam to build up in the small room. When it was just right, I stepped in. The water felt so good on my bare skin. It helped sooth the knots in my back and in my head from the day. I washed out the mildewy smell in my hair and stepped out. I dried off slowly and put on my pajamas even slower. I grabbed my bag and walked very slow to my room, more thoughts running thru my head. The shower did not have a good effect anymore. I set down on my bed. Wrapped a quilt around my quivering body and let the medicine take their toll on me.

That dream felt so...real. I was sitting in a field. Snow all around me and a small rabbit came up to me. I moved over to pat the rabbit on the head but I just couldn't get it, even thought it was in my reach. I finally captured the rabbit, but as if my fingers were triggers, it turned into a monster. I screamed and threw it on the ground. The rabbit stared at me with red eyes. His Eyes. I shreiked and tried to get up but it was if the snow was glue. I couldn't move. The rabbit sniffed around me and then without warning bit me on the hand. I screamed in agony. Then...I woke up.

I wiped my clammy forehead with my worn quilt. It was only dream. But...but...His eyes!! How had they become to the rabbit? I rubbed my tense neck and looked out the window. The cruiser was gone so I was alone. It was a blessing because I probably was screaming my head off. I looked at my clock. 7:00 AM. It was just another foggy Forks, Washington day. Sometimes I wished i lived back in Phoniex. I missed the sun on my skin.

Then I realized this was a dream too.

I screamed.


	2. Anger and Apologys

The sun shown through my window. It danced on my computer. It glinted off my mirror. I would never get back to sleep now. I noticed a small picture on my notebook. It was him. I gasped. How could this have gotten here? I picked up the photo with great care and looked at the back. Nothing. I fingered it and just stared at it. I set it back in my bag and saw a note on my door that said,

Bella-

Gone fishing with Billy

I'll be home later tonight.

Don't hurt yourself while I am gone.

-Dad

I tore the note off my door. Crumbling it up I made my way to the acient computer that had been placed in my room. I checked my email. Four were from Renee and 2 were from an unknown source. I read and replied to the ones from Renee and clicked on the first unknown. It said..

Dear Isabella,

I see you everyday at school.

You are the most dangerous creature I have ever set eyes on

and yet I still have the need to talk to you.

Wow. I thought. Creepy was a much better way to describe it. I looked at the reply button but it said unknown Email Adrress. I opened the second message. It was the same thing. I deleted the messages, knowing they were probably virus's just wanting my computers hard-drive. I exited out of mail and went to some files of pictures of when I was a baby. I adored the photo of me by the lake in Renee's arms. The heading said, "Bella at 4 months." I made the picture as my main page background and smiled. While the computer shut down, I dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a nice T-Shirt. When I was downstairs i grabbed a granola bar and went to sit on the railing, hoping he would come back. I must have sat out there for an hour or so because the phone rang at 10 like I had told Jessica to do yesterday at school. I talked to her for a moment, telling me about her and her new boyfriend. I told her I had to go and get groceries for Charlie and I, we hung up and I turned on the television. I flipped through the channels for a little and decided nothing interesting was on. I ran upstairs to my room, pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and tennis shoes. On my way out, I grabbed my keys and my jacket, even though it was quite warm outside. I got in the cab , not knowing where I was going. But first I needed gas. The only station in Forks was four miles away, which was to far for me but I decided I needed to get away from the house. I saw Angela Webber wakling down the sidewalk when I drove past Forks First Babtist church. She smiled and waved at me. I didn't dare take my eyes off the road. While I drove all I could think about was him. His hair, his lips, and of course his gorgeuos eyes.

When I pulled into a pump, he was there. I nearly sheriked at the sight of him but I kept my lips shut. He stared at me, quickly he captured a hair going stray and he sat it back in place. I smiled sheepishly at him and finally spoke. "Hi-i-i." Why couldn't I talk straight to him? He returned the smile and with his rich voice said,"I know you feel like shreiking in my presence so get it over with." I looked at him like he was serious. He smiled at me again and said, "I am kidding! Gosh, You take everything so seriously!" I stared at him with beady eyes, tossed my hair and turned around to go pay for the gas." I heard steps behind me and he said, "You don't need to do that, I already have it covered." Infuriated I turned around and stormed past him. "A 'Thank You' would be nice!" He yelled after me. A walked back to him. "A thank you? What for making me in debt to you? For coming in my room in the middle of the night huh? If I was you I would stay away from me at the moment!" I screamed at him. I turned on my heel running to the safety of my truck the tears were already there. I didn't care. I didn't care if my truck was totaled at the stoplight up ahead. I didn't care about anything right now. While the tears in my eyes sat I heard the screech of tires. I quickly cleared my eyes and saw I was about to crash into the traffiic light. But there was never an impact. I looked out the windowsheild and saw him, there holding the car away from the pole. I gasped. I couldn't believe this! How could he hold my lug of a truck away from its impact zone. I looked down again, but he was gone. I was going to get to the bottom of this soon.


	3. Here In My Heart

I drove home. Dazed. I wondered if anyone had been near us when he stopped my truck from coming inot contact with that pole. Once inside I looked at the clock on the wall. 12:30. Ugggh. Nine more hours till Charlie was home. I ran up to my room tossing the jacket on the bed and the key on my desk. I grabbed my CD player and but on a band I listened to while I lived in Phoenix. It took me a while to remember the words but I got them. I must have listened to the that for about an hour when I heard a rasping at my window. I turned slowly to the window and saw him there, his red peircing eyes staring at me. I opened the window and let him in. He shook the rain off of the suede jacket he had on. I looked out the window. Hmm. I must have started rain since I had gotten home. I stood there staring at him when suddenly he pulled me into a tender hug. I gasped but his hold was...soft. I gave in and clung onto him. After a while I pushed myself away from him. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking up at his perfect face. He grunted and paced my room. "For some reason I cant stay away from you, you know?" I stared at him and sat on the bed. "No, I don't know. Explain." He lay on the bed next to me and sighed. "Your so addictive Bella, I can't stand being away from you! I saved you from that pole today for a reason. I couldn't stand if you got hurt. Now do you understand?" I was now propped up on my elbow, my cheek in my hand staring at him. I traced his arm muscles with my pinkie finger smiling. He quickly pulled his arm away and stared at me with those dazzling, red eyes. I stare back into them and fell back completley. "So why did you save me this afternoon? You can't stay away from me, and can't stand if I get hurt, even though we've barely even shared a conversation." He sighed. My nose caught the scent of his breath. So...sweet. I let out a low breath. He turned towards me and spoke, "I have to leave now, sleep thight." He grinned that beautiful smile I found so...addictive. I closed my eyes and nodded my head in agreement. I curled up in a small ball and he sat a blanket on top of me and the sleep must have overcome me.

I must have slept in that morning because Charlies cruiser was long gone. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair out, brushed my teeth and showered. When I was thru I felt way better. I changed into a pair of dark jeans and a deep red sweater. I fixed a bowl of cereal and had a swig of orange juice from the carton. I had promised Charlie I would go grocery shopping, since we were low on food. I grabbed money out of the jar, that was hidden in a far cubbard corner. On my way out I grabbed my brown jacket. While walking outside of the house, I examined my surroundings closely. Hmm. Nothing, wasn't that a first? I got in my truck and slammed the door with too much force than needed. I started it up slowly and drove out of the driveway. All the way to the store I thougth about nothing but what would happen tomorrow at school. When my thoughts were thru, I was remarkably in the grocery store parking lot. I threw my wallet in my purse and went into the store. half of my heart was expecting to see him, the other half was giving up hope. Not watching what I was doing I just tossed in the stuff Charlie had requested and a few things I wanted. When done with the shopping, I drove by the gas station and there he was. I slammed the truck to and abrupt stop and stared at him. He was talking to his brother. Then, those red eyes flashed into mine. I whimpered and put the truck in gear. Looking in the rear-view mirror I saw him starin after me and that I was holding up traffic.

When I got inside the house, I put the groceries up and looked around the kitchen and started to clean it, even though it was almost spotless. After I was through with the kitchen I went into my room and flicked on the CD player. A strange song I had never heard came on. I popped the top of it open and looked. It was a homemade CD, and guess what? It was untitled. I groaned and put it ack on anyway. The music was just beautiful. I sat down on my bed, closed my eyes and listened. After it had played thru the three songs twice I turned it off. I sighed, the songs had been very nice and sounded like it had been self recorded. I unplugged the stereo and grabbed my phone. I dialed Jessica's number. Ring. Ring. Rin- "Hello?" Jessica's high voice sounded like screams in my ears. "Hi Jessica, I figured out that trig answer." Silence. "Oh, ok can I have it please? It was the only one I didn't get." I smiled and said, "Sure Jessica." I gave her that answer and then she had to go. We said good-bye and I sat my phone on my desk.

I sat in my desk chair, my head in my hands. After I had settle down, I looked out my window, and there he was.


	4. Authors Note Revealed?

A/N

Hello Fellow Twilighters! How is my story? I hope you are enjoying it! Have you noticed that I don't give away my "Cullen" boy? That means it could be Edward, Jasper, or even Emmett! Well, I havent actually decided who I want this guy to be! It may be Jasper, it would be good to see alice get mad once in a while. (He-He) or Emmett, (I hate Rosalie so that would be a good twist!) Or Edward, (To original!!) Maybe I will make Jacob a vampire, even though I totally despise him! (Have you read Eclipse? If you have you know why!) Well take my poll and I'll tally it up for my mystery guy! I already have chapter 5 in the works were he is revealed so hurry up peoples!! The guy is your choice!!

Well

I GTG! Keep Twilighting!

- TheRainIsMyTears


	5. Speed, Hiking and Revealing Secrets

A/N--Ok...well I couldn't stop my craving for writing so I decided to go ahead and write chapter 5. I reveal my mystery guy in this chapter so I am sorry!! Please don't be mad at who I chose, I love this character with all my heart so I chose him because I know too much about him so...:D Keep reading!!

I stood there watching him. He glance fell to my window and I knew he saw me.I quickly ran down the stairs and flung the door open and smiled. "Hello, Bella." His cool, velvetey greeted me. I rolled my eyes and returned the hello.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked.

I gave him a puzzled look and stuttered, "Sure-e-e." He laughed.

I went up to my room and got my jacket and keys. When I got to the end of the stairs he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked sharply.

He stared at me and chuckled. "You should put your keys up, I brought my car." He stepped out of the way and in my veiw was a Hyundai Ixion in a deep blue. I gasped. Behind my back he chuckled again. He bent down to my ear and asked, "Like it?" I turned around slowly, eyes huge, with a glassy expression on my face. "Uh-Huh." I said nodding my head slowly. He started out of the house and over his shoulder yelled, "You Coming, or what?" I sat the keys on the table by the door and dashed after him.

Once inside the car I looked at the interior. It was even more facier then the outside. I nodded in a aprovement. There was a moon roof, a high definition satellite radio, and the seats were, or what I thought Italian Leather was. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Then I noticed the speedometer. "Slow Down!! Your going 87 MPH!!" He looked at me like I was a crazy person. I turned in my seat and crossed my arms across my chest and said, "Slow Down! or I'll tell Charlie and he will be sure to give you a ticket!" He glared at me straight in the face. "Keep your eyes on the road! How did you pass your freaking drivers test?!" He chuckled, "I drive like this all the time, and I've **never** been stopped, and would you really snitch on me?" I glared him back straight in the eyes, "All the time, and you have never been caught?" I scoffed. "Oh and yes I would tell Charlie because I was raised with the Law in my household." I looked back at the speedometer it was at a reasonable 68 but stil in my range, to fast. "Is that better?" He asked me. I nodded in agreement. "I hate driving slow." He muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and waited for this hell ride to be over. Then the car stopped. We were in a trail parking lot. "A trail?" I asked. "Yep." He said as he headed towards the opposite side of the trail. "But who said we were taking it?"He chuckled again. Boy! Was I getting tired of him laughing at me! I pranced after him and stayed close behind. I looked up and realized the sun was shining. Wow, that was a first here. Then he stopped. I ran into his rock hard back. talk about, Ouch!! I looked around his muscular back and saw a beautiful feild, full of wildflowers and such. Then Edward stepped into the sunlight.


	6. Sparkle and Dazzle

**A/N Twilight Skit!!!! I will be throwing these in every few chapters!!!!**

**Me: Hellloooo???? Is Anybody here???**

**Bella: -snickers-**

**Edward: Shhh! Bella you'll blow our cover!**

**-Pulls tablecloth off table and looks under table-**

**Me: There you two are!!!! -Looks Confused- Why are you under a table? -Looks around and moves to the side-**

**Edward: Run!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Get back here you two!!!**

**Bella: Never!!!!**

**Me: Stephenie says I own you!!!**

**-Both of them stop mid step-**

**Edward and Bella: WHAT?!**

**Me: -Smirking- Yeah, I own you now so.....if you run away all I have to do is flash this at you. -Flashes deed for Edward and Bella's ownership-**

**Edward: -Squints eyes- You wouldn't! **

**Me: Oh Yes I will Edward Cullen, I have complete power over you!**

**Bella: -Squeaks- Don't hurt us!**

**Me: -Rolls Eyes- Oh silly Bella, I'll NEVER hurt Edward, but you, it can be arranged. -Smirks even more-**

**Edward: Bella, run while you still can!!!**

**Like it???? I love it!!!! I hate Bella Swan so you will only be seeing that in my skits well enjoy Chapter Six-Dazzles!**

Edward in the sun was......different. He sparkled for heaven sakes! But some strange part in my body liked it. He held his arms up to the sky, spun anround slowly and yet fell in the lush grass gently. I could feel my heart punding out of my chest while i stood in the shade of the trees.

"Silly Bella. Aren't you coming out to the sun with me?"

I stood there an stared at him. He turned his head to me and smiled. He beckonned for me to come sit next to him. I hesitated but came to him. I sat next to him and started spinning a daisy between my fingers.

He sat up on his arm and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked up. I had been looking a little glum since he stepped into the sunlight. I finally looked into his now changed topaz eyes. "What are you?" I hadn't meant for it to come out like that but is just fell out.

He closed closed his eyes and exhaled. "I wish it hadn't come to this." He took my hand for the first time. It was icy cold. I gasped and pulled my hand away, but he had a firm grip on it. I closed my eyes and relaxed my arm and hand.

"What are you trying to tell me Edward?" I opened my eyes and he pulled my chin up with his fingers so we could see eye to eye. He held us in that position for what seemed like hours. He finally removed his fingers and mumbled under his breath, "Impossible."

I jerked up. He stared at me with bewildered eyes.

"Edward Cullen. Tell me what is wrong with you or I will leave and walk home and never speak to you again." I felt hot tears behind my eyes. Oh god please, oh please don't have me cry in front of him. I felt Edward stand up and heard a _woosh _sound. I looked around a saw him 300 feet away from me. How had he gotten there so fast? I got up and walked towards him and another _woosh_ and in half a second he was behind me.

I turned around and saw him toying with my hair. "What are you trying to tell me? That you have inhuman powers? What happened were you bitten by a radio-active spider? Ohh, or was it Kryptonite?" He stared at me his eyes round as saucers. I touched his shoulder and they went back to there normal beautiful size.

"I'm considered a superhero Bella, what if I'm the bad guy?"

I looked into his soft mellow eyes. "Edward. What do you mean?"

He exhaled and looked into my eyes. "I'm a Vampire."

**a/n OMG Movie script!!!!! I thought that would add a greattt touch. Sorry chappie was so short!!!!**


End file.
